Dan Hibiki Vs. Gaston
Dan Vs. Gaston.png|Desert Croc Dan_Hibiki_vs._Gaston.png|GalacticAttorney Dan Hibiki vs Gaston.PNG|GameboyAdv Dan Hibiki Vs. Gaston is Episode 4 of Desert Croc's Death Battles. It features Dan Hibiki from the fighting game series Street Fighter and Gaston from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. Description Capcom vs Disney! In the battle between good and evil, which terrible fighter who loves to taunt their opponent will defeat the other? Interlude Boomstick: People who boast often make themselves out to be big shots. However, deep down, they are usually cowards who just want attention. Wiz: These two characters are examples of that! However, while they aren't what they make themselves out to be, they can still pack a punch! Boomstick: Dan Hibiki, the master of Saikyo "Ultimate" Fighting Style. Wiz: And Gaston, Disney's cunning and arrogant hunter! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Dan Hibiki Boomstick: Street Fighter is a classic fighting game series and has spawned many characters that we have come to know and love. Wiz: Ryu is the most iconic and of course, you've always gotta make clones of the main character, don't you? So we have characters such as Ken Masters, Ryu's rival and best friend. Then there's also Sean and the badass known as Akuma! Boomstick: But what if you took Glass Joe and fused him with Ryu? You would end up with Dan Hibiki. Wiz: Dan is the son of a martial artist named Go Hibiki, who engaged Sagat, who at the time, was working under the evil organisation Shadaloo. During the fight, Go kicked Sagat's eye out and Sagat ended up killing Go in retaliation. Boomstick: Grieving over the loss of his father, Dan swore to avenge Go and defeat Sagat. To do this, he took training lessons under Gouken, the master of Ryu and Ken, but was expelled when his motive was discovered. Wiz: As a result of this, Dan decided to create his own martial arts, called Saikyō-ryū, which means "Strongest Style." I doubt anyone would call it strong though! Boomstick: As silly as this sounds, Dan confronted Sagat and actually managed to defeat the Muay Thai master... Wiz: What!? No way! Everyone knows that Dan never wins! The match must have been rigged! Boomstick: ...who let him win out of pity. Wiz: Oh. Thank god. For a second there, I thought I was dreaming! Boomstick: Later, Dan opened up his own dojo in Hong Kong to spread Saikyō-ryū throughout the world in honor of his father. Some of his most notable students inlude Blanka and Sakura. Wiz: Are you telling me he actually became a martial arts teacher? And I thought my gym teacher was bad... Boomstick: As you'd expect from someone who has similar looks and animations as Ryu, Dan has similar moves as well. Wiz: And they are terrible versions, as you might have guessed. Boomstick: Where to start? His most iconic move is called the Gadoken. It is Dan's version of the Hadoken, but it's range is pathetic! It's better off suited as a melee attack if anything, and for some reason, Dan thinks he can use it to hit his opponents from afar! Dan: YAAAAAH! GADOKEN! The Gadoken fizzles out. Wiz: Really Dan? If you've used that move before, you should know well by now that it is useless even at medium range! Boomstick: Next, there is the Koryuken. It's a jumping uppercut, and yes, it is Dan's discount Shoryuken. Wiz: Then there is a move that Dan named after himself. How big is this guy's ego? Boomstick: It is called the Dankukyaku and it is a rip-off of the Tatsumaki, but instead of doing an awesome spinning kick, Dan just performs two kicks while leaping forward. Even Sakura can perform a spinning kick! Aren't you supposed to be her teacher? I cannot take him seriously anymore. Wiz: Let's take a look at his Super Moves. They aren't much to gawk at, since they are basically just powered up versions of his normal moves. Boomstick: The Shinku Gadoken is a bigger and more powerful Gadoken. It still has weak range though. Wiz: The Koryu Rekka is an upgraded Koryuken, except more powerful and Dan performs the move twice. He jumps low on the first one, but then high on the second. Boomstick: Then we have the Hissho Buraiken. Now I'll admit, this move looks pretty cool. Wiz: Dan performs a series of fast punches and kicks, and ends the move with a Koryuken. Simple, yes, but it is still the coolest thing you'll ever see him do. Boomstick: And we really mean it. We're talking about a guy who has a Super Move that does nothing! NOTHING!!! Wiz: Did you really have to bring the Legendary Taunt? Boomstick: I guess I have no other choice but to explain it. Dan rolls forward a little before getting up and taunting. He does the several more times and that is pretty much all there is to it! He doesn't benefit from using this move at all! Wiz: Because Dan really needed his own version of Splash... Boomstick: As lame as his moves are, Dan still has one more trick up his sleeve, and it is deadly! Wiz: Dan can tap into the Satsui no Hado. By doing this, he can transform into Evil Dan. Boomstick: And let me tell you, Evil Dan is no laughing matter! Wiz: Dan's stats are drastically increased and he becomes more violent. He can also use the Raging Demon! You know, Akuma's most famous move! Boomstick: Dan glides towards the opponent until he can get close enough to grab them. He then lands several lethal attacks. This is a move that can kill a person by destroying their soul, but only if they have committed enough sins. Wiz: Apparently, Dan is Capcom's Ghost Rider. I still can't believe I just said that... Boomstick: Dan may be the weakest Street Fighter character, but that doesn't mean he can't fight! Wiz: Indeed. While Dan is a terrible fighter, he is actually pretty strong if you compare him to someone who hasn't had any combat experience at all. Boomstick: He was able to defeat a group of street thugs on his own and for a normal human being, that is not a bad achievement at all. He also destroyed a sandbag with a punch! Damn! If has potential! If only he wasn't such an idiot, he could have actually been a great martial artist. Wiz: Dan is pretty durable too. After all, what else do you expect from someone who loses almost every fight? He survived beatings from Ryu and Ken, and even survived Zangief's piledriver! Boomstick: Even though Dan is strong and durable, he is brought down by his arrogance and idiocy. Wiz: Dan is very cocky and underestimates almost every opponent he fights. This often results in him losing a battle due to the opponent being more skilled that what he thought. Boomstick: He is also pretty dumb. When making a commercial for his dojo, he didn't even include an address or phone number! and he didn't even realize this until Sakura told him! Wiz: And because Dan was cursed with bad luck, he is incredibly clumsy. He once lost Evil Dan by tripping over! Just comes to show your how unlucky he is. Boomstick: I think we can all agree that Dan is a pathetic combatant, but none of that really matters! It's fun to play as a joke character every now and then! Wiz: Not to mention that he is funny as hell! He should have been a comedian instead. Dan: Just watch me, father! I'm gonna spread Saikyo all over the world! Gaston Boomstick: Ah, France. home of fine wine, fancy cuisine and the Eiffel Tower! Wiz: And also a hunter who does things like no one else! Boomstick: We are of course talking about Gaston! Wiz: Gaston was the hero of a small french town. Why was he so popular? Good looks and professional hunting skills! Where not talking about some small timer here! Have you even seen all the antlers he has in his decorations? Boomstick: Interesting...now we know who killed Babmbi's mom! Wiz: All the villagers looked up to him and the ladies admired him! What I wouldn't give to be this guy! Boomstick: But having the ladies fall for him was not enough for Gaston. He had his sights on one woman. Her name is Belle. Wiz: Gaston wanted Belle to be his wife, almost to the point where it's creepy! He just walks into her home and proposes to her as if there is no doubt in his mind she'll agree to marry him! Gaston: Here, picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven. Boomstick: Too bad your fantasies were never meant to be, Gaston! Wiz: While looking for her father, Belle met the Beast and overtime, fell in love with him. After finding out that Belle had feelings for the unfortunate creature, Gaston rallied the town to break into the Beast's castle so that he could kill him and take Belle for himself. Boomstick: ...And died trying. Gaston's dream never came true. Wiz: Well it's his own fault he died anyway. No need to blame the Beast for it! Boomstick: Gaston is the hero of his town, and for a good reason! Wiz: Let's start off with the basics. First of all, Gaston makes for a great brawler. He is able to punch short people into the air and he took on a group of townspeople with no effort! Boomstick: There is also his weapons. First off, what does every hunter need? A gun. Gaston's trusty blunderbuss has helped him kill many animals over the years and his aim is exceptionally good. ''' Wiz: It is his weapon of choice, but as an alternate, he has his bow, which he uses to fire arrows. Of course, it doesn't do as much damage as the blunderbuss. '''Boomstick: Next, there is his knife. He doesn't use it as a melee weapon, but it will use to stab his opponent when they are not aware. Wiz: You may be asking yourself, does he have a melee weapon? The answer is no. His fists are more than enough, but when he wants to bring the pain, he improvises and breaks off whatever he can find to use as a club. Boomstick: But again, he can manage without it. He is stronger than the average human, being able to kick the Beast off of him and push it through a window. Wiz: If that's not enough, he can lift a bench with several woman on it! Even trying to lift a single person is hard enough! Boomstick: His neck is also very thick, which makes it hard for him to be strangled. He managed to break a belt that was tightened around it! ' Wiz: Gaston is not only strong but also rather intelligent. He was able to think up a plan to get Belle to marry him and it probably would have worked if Belle couldn't prove the Beast was real! '''Boomstick: However, Gaston does have his downsides. When he knows his life is in danger, he will chicken out and beg for mercy. ' Wiz: He is also rather slow, as the Beast, who is rather big, was able to dodge swings from his makeshift club. '''Boomstick: Yeah, as a fighter, he is not very bright. He is better of sticking to being a hunting animals. That is what he excels at! Wiz: That's right. Deep down, Gaston may be a coward, but he will always be admired for his hunting skills! Townspeople: My what a guy, Gastoooooooooooon! Everyone cheers. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle A tavern was alive in a snowy French village at night. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except for a certain hunter, who was sitting in his chair by the fireplace sulking. "Who does she think she is?" Gaston complained. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Gaston!" He continued his rant as he grabbed two glasses of beer from Lefou. "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why it's more than I can bear!" After saying this, he threw the beer glasses into the fire in anger. The flames temporarily grew bigger as they swallowed the alcohol. "More beer?" Lefou asked. "What for? Nothing helps!" While Gaston was dwelling over Belle refusing his proposal, the tavern doors swung open and a man in a pink gi walked in. The men behind the counter looked at him awkwardly. "Could I get one glass of beer please?" Dan Hibiki asked. "All this training makes a martial artist thirsty, you know?" "But sir..." "Hey! No buts! If you don't whip up a drink for me right now, I won't teach you the wonders of Saikyō-ryū!" "What's that?" "Are you denying me? The great Dan Hibik?" Soon enough, Dan was served a beer. Gaston happened to overhear what he had just said and walked over to him. "What makes you think you're so special around here?" Dan noticed Gaston talking to him. "Maybe I'm not special now, but I will be! Once you've learnt Saikyō-ryū, you will all be looking up to me!" I don't care what you're trying to teach us and I want to let you know that this town already has a role model, and that is me! "Oh, you will care about Saikyō-ryū! It is the greatest martial arts known on this planet, and it was invented by none other than me, Dan Hibiki!" Dan lifted his mug into the air after saying his name, and everyone gasped. "What's wrong?" Dan then noticed that his mug felt lighter. He looked at it was empty! "Hey! Where did my beer go?" He turned to look at Gaston to ask him, but froze as he saw the angry hunter's face drenched in liquid. "Umm, sorry?" Gaston punched Dan in the face. He landed on the ground with a thud and quickly got back up. "You want to challenge me to a fight? You're making a mistake, buddy!" "I'm not the one making a mistake here, you are! No one messes with Gaston!" The witnesses began encouraging the two to brawl as they entered their fighting stances. Gaston charged at Dan and threw a punch, but Dan blocked the attack with his arm, being pushed back a little as a result. After this, Dan punched Gaston three times and sent him to the ground with a kick to the face. Gaston got up while wiping some blood from his mouth. The witnesses gasped at the sight of their hero taking a beating. "You thought that hurt?" Dan taunted, "Let me show you the true power of Saikyō-ryū!" Gaston watched as Dan held his arm back with his hand open and thrust it forward. "GADOKEN!" A blue fireball appeared from Dan's hand and slowly moved towards Gaston, but it wasn't long until it fizzled out. Everyone in the tavern including Gaston laughed as Dan stood still, embarrassed. "Is this what you wanted to teach us? Trash like that?" Dan turned red with anger "Shut up!" Dan ran at the hunter and threw a punch, but Gaston caught it effortlessly. He then lifted Dan up with both of his hands and began spinning him around as everyone cheered him on. After a while, Gaston threw Dan out of the tavern and followed after him. Dan landed face first in the snow. He lifted it and looked behind him to see Gaston towering over him while cracking his knuckles. Dan gulped. Gaston tried punching Dan on the ground, but Dan rolled out of the way of each attack. He then kicked Gaston away, allowing him to safely get back onto his feet. "I'm not finished! Once I'm done beating the stuffing out of you, you will be begging for me to teach you my martial arts!" Dan moved forward and punched Gaston a few times before leaping forward and performing the Dankukyaku, kicking him twice during the jump. After the last kick, Gaston fell on his back in the snow as Dan advanced towards him. "Are you done yet?" "Never!" As soon as Gaston shouted, he kicked up a pile of snow and sent it into Dan's face. The martial artist closed his eyes tight while waving around. "Argh! My eyes! Damn it! Not fair! That is just plain dirty!" Dan's vision was restored but Gaston was not in front of him. He looked around, but he could not see his opponent anywhere. "Show yourself!" Dan yelled. "Hiding is for cowards!" Gaston peeked around the corner of a cottage with his bow at the ready. He aimed it at Dan and fired. The arrow flew through the air and hit Dan in the bottom. "YOOOOOW!!!" Dan jumped into the air while clenching his behind. He continued to jump up and down in pain for a while until he pulled the arrow out of him. Gaston let out a wicked laugh and charged at Dan. He barged into him with his shoulder, sending him through the window of a house. Dan rolled along the wooden floor and and hit the wall. He was positioned upside down and could see what appeared to be Gaston stomping on the ceiling towards him. Dan struggled to get back up, but he was too late. Gaston grabbed Dan by the back of his gi and threw him at a shelf full of vases. Dan wiped bits of broken ceramic off of him and got up just as Gaston was about to grab him again. "Not this time!" Dan performed the Koryuken and hit Gaston into the air with an uppercut. As the hunter fell to the ground, Dan jumped at him and landed a flying kick into Gaston's gut. This attack sent him crashing into a wooden table. "I've had just about enough of this!" Gaston broke the leg off of a nearby chair and swung at Dan, hitting him in the face with it. Dan was knocked against the wall and slumped to the ground. Gaston walked towards him, getting ready to swing his club again. "I cannot lose here! I won't fail you, father!" Dan got up just as Gaston was about to swing and put his hands forward. "SHINKU GADOKEN!" Gaston was blasted away by a powerful Gadoken. He flew through the door, blowing it off it's hinges, and landed in the snow. He pounded the ground in anger. "How could I, Gaston, be losing to this scumbag?" All of a sudden, Gaston felt arms wrap around his neck as Dan grappled him. "I've got you!" Dan tried his best to deprive Gaston of oxygen, but it was too hard. "Wh-what?" "Did you think that would work against me?" Gaston flung Dan over his shoulder, who tumbled to the ground. As the martial artist got up, Gaston clobbered him a few times with his club and kicked him away. Dan spat blood onto the snow as he struggled to get to his feet. "It's over!" Gaston cried. "Victory is mine!" Gaston swug the club but Dan was able to avoid it. He then threw a punch at Gaston's face, knocking him back. After this, Dan performed the Hissho Buraiken, hitting Gaston with a flurry of punches and kicks before sending him airborne with a Koryuken. He then gave a thumbs up while smiling with a glint in his teeth. Gaston breathed heavily as he pushed himself up. "Well, ready to give up?" "It's over!" Gaston said. "You win!" "That's right!" Dan turned around a began to walk back to the tavern. "I'll tell everyone about this. I can picture it now! The legend, Dan Hibiki, won a fight against..." Dan was unable to finish he sentence as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He cried in pain. Gaston grinned as he pulled the knife out of Dan's back and kicked him away. Dan panted as he stooped to the ground. "How much of a rotten fighter are you?" "Who said I was a fighter? I don't play be the rules! Didn't your daddy tell you not to trust everyone?" Rage built up inside Dan. "Don't...you...talk...about...my...FATHER!!!" Dan roared as an evil aura surrounded him. He had become Evil Dan. Dan let out another roar before he glided towards Gaston with the intent to kill. "SHUN GOKU SA-" A gunshot was heard. Dan was blown back and landed on the ground. The snow around him turned red with his blood. He slowy got up while grunting in pain. Gaston chuckled as he twirled his blunderbuss and placed it in the holster on his back. "I...won't...lose!" Dan tried to punch Gaston but was too weak to do so. Gaston pulled up his sleeve and threw a mighty punch that knocked Dan's head clean off his neck. The head flew into the air and came back down. Gaston grabbed the head by its hair and held it up while laughing. K.O.! Gaston is singing with the other villages in the tavern while Dan's head is seen among Gaston's trophies. Results Boomstick: Poor Dan just can't catch a break, can he? Wiz: Dan has more fighting experience and durability, but Gaston trumps him in every other category. Boomstick: First of all, Gaston is far stronger than what Dan could ever hope to be. While Dan struggles to throw a person over his shoulder, Gaston can punch one into the air and lift a bench with three women on it. Wiz: Not to mention he was only doing it with one arm! The average European weighs around 70.8 kg. Multiply that by three and add the weight of the bench with it and he can lift at least more than 212.4 kg! He could throw Dan around as if it were nothing! Boomstick: Another thing that Gaston beats Dan in is his weaponry. While Dan relies on his martial arts training in fights, Gaston uses his bow, his gun and his knife in combat, which can be cause quite some damage to Dan if he attacks him with them. Wiz: But what about the Raging Demon? Wouldn't that kill Gaston if Dan connects with it? Boomstick: That may be true, but Dan needs to get in close in order to use it, and Gaston's weapons also give him a range advantage. One blow from his blunderbuss and Dan is more than likely to lose his evil form, seeing as how he lost it just by tripping over! Wiz: Speaking of that, Dan is very clumsy and unlucky, so there is a high chance he would have fallen over and lost it anyway! Boomstick: Gaston is also a lot smarter than Dan. I mean, come one! We're talking about a guy who didn't even include a phone number and address for his dojo commercial! Gaston, on the other hand, was able to come up with a cunning plan in no time at all! Wiz: In the end, the result is not very surprising. Dan has lost to almost everyone he has fought and Sagat only let him beat him. Meanwhile, Gaston has killed many animals and put up a good fight against the Beast, which fought off a pack of wolves. Can you see Dan lasting long against a bloodthirsty wolf? That's what I thought! Boomstick: Dan may have lost many times before, but no one beats him like Gaston! Wiz: The winner is Gaston. Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Desert Croc Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016